A Perfect Wedding
by Amaherst
Summary: No Summary Just read. One of my best stories, I reckon!


It was the happiest day of her life. And as she gazed upon the aisle she was about to walk, she saw all of her friends and all of her family there to support her on her big day.

Her ears prickled up as the wedding march began to play, announcing to everyone of her arrival. Her father smiled at her proudly as she put her arm in his. And they looked on as they walked up to the rest of her life.

As she passed them, the congregation's eyes fell upon the beauty of her dress. The chiffon white dress gracefully draped on the aisle behind her and glittered in the rays of sun that streamed through the stain glassed windows.

She looked at her handsome husband to be through her veil, and saw him smiling vibrantly at her. She wished that he could see her happy face, but the veil prevented that from happening.

She was feeling so happy. Everything felt perfect to her. The atmosphere around her was gleeful. But as she turned around and looked upon the wedding party – her bridesmaids, the ushers and the best man, her thoughts trailed upon the one missing person that had returned their invitation, nothing wrote upon it. No confirmation of coming or otherwise.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the vicar spoke loudly then he had recently.

"But first I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

Her eyes darted to her fiancé, who was still smiling brilliantly. His smile was contagious, and she found one creeping into her own face once more.

**BANG!**

Everyone turned around and was astonished to see a very flustered handsome man, who was adjusting his tie. Yumi looked on in shock, and her groom's smile was rudely rubbed off his face.

"Am I too late? Are you married to ...that?" Ulrich panted referring to William.

An amused Jeremie shouted up and informed Ulrich that they weren't married. A rapid smile entered his face and he walked nearer to Yumi.

"Stern, leave, now. She doesn't want you here that is why she never sent you an invite"

A wider smile entertained the brunette's face.

"Oh she sent me an invite; I sent it back to her. Hey, secrets already? Isn't that rather bad?"

William advanced towards Ulrich but Yumi stopped him.

"Ulrich, what do you want?"

"You"

Yumi was confused, very confused. "W...what?"

"Yumi, three years ago to this day you left me for him claiming the fire had burned out between us. Three years ago to this day, I've been so depressed"

"I never thought that I would be without you, so maybe I did take you for granted and not show you enough attention but I loved you. I still love you"

"These past three years have been so dark for me. And ask your best friends, and they'll tell you. They called psychiatrists on me..."

Ulrich pulled up the sleeve of his white shirt and revealed deep, blood-stained scars entertaining his forearm.

"...when they saw these on my arm. That was only a two weeks ago Yumi. I got your invite then, it nearly sent me over the edge"

"And before your precious fiancé speaks up and says I'm blaming my depression and self harm on you; I'm not. I'm blaming myself. I let us end, I practically handed you over to William on a plate!"

"But I had to come today Yumi. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I didn't come today and tell you that I still love you and I always will love you Yumi"

"If ever there was a chance of me and you again, I would travel the earth and back on foot to get you"

Behind her veil, tears had found their way to her eyes. She looked once again at Ulrich and saw him crying openly for her.

"Would you like to use the vestry to talk to this young man, Miss Ishiyama?"

"No she wouldn't, she'll be sending this boy home, won't you darling?" William asked in a bittersweet voice.

"Please Yumi" Ulrich pleaded.

Yumi looked around the congregation. Everyone was peering above heads and stepping out of their pews to watch the scene at the front of the church. Most of the faces looked impatient yet curious at the same time.

Only four faces showed smiles; Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Sam. She could see that they approved of Ulrich's actions.

She sighed and turned to the Vicar.

"Yes please"

She could hear William's cursing and furious remarks at Ulrich as he passed him to follow her into the private vestry.

"Ulrich, you have three minutes" Yumi said pulling her veil up and folding it behind her tiara.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Ulrich breathed, taken aback.

Yumi blushed.

"Please, tell me what you have to say"

"I've basically told you everything out there Yumi. I've loved you since I was 13, and that love has never faltered and I know it never will"

"I don't want to hurt you nor do I want to ruin your wedding day which is why if you say no to me, I will walk out of this church now and I will leave you alone forever. Aelita spoke to me a few days ago when she was checking up on me. She told me that you told her that you were forced into this wedding, this true?"

She sighed and sat down and answered with a nod of the head.

Ulrich sat down beside her and looked at her curiously.

"I don't love William, not properly. I have a fondness for him. When I broke it off with you, it wasn't for William, Ulrich. It was for us. I used William as part of the excuse. I felt us drifting apart, and I feared for our friendship. I know it seems far fetched now, but I did wish for us to be friends. But you vanished! I guess I know why now. When I took William home one night, his Father was there talking to mine. It was all arranged, and it was setting my family up for life. They'd be rich all for me marrying into the Dunbar family. It seemed easy, yet when you ran into here, I knew it wasn't going to be, and if I'm perfectly honest, I'm glad you came today" She smiled at him.

As she moved towards him, he stood up. She looked up at him quizzically and repeated his action.

In one swift move, Ulrich bent down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his trouser pocket. Yumi gasped.

"Yumi Ishiyama, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

She removed her engagement ring from her finger and threw it aside. She pulled Ulrich to his feet and kissed him passionately.

"Is that a yes?" He asked still hesitant.

"No, its an absolutely"

He smiled broadly, and slid the ring onto her finger. Letting his happiness and excitement get the better of him, he picked his fiancé up and swung her around.

As he stopped, he looked at her. He had won her back, and seeing her smile made him also smile.

"I love you Yumi!" Ulrich whispered to her.

She kissed him again and hugged him from her position of him carrying her.

"I love you too, Ulrich" She whispered back.

"Should we go?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" She laughed.

As the door of the vestry opened, every eye was upon it and when Ulrich emerged carrying Yumi bridal style, only four faces lit up with smiles.

"Vicar?" Ulrich called to him

"Yes?"

"I do know a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry. She loves me, not him. We're meant to be, they weren't. And you know, a marriage based around their father's forcing her to do it, shouldn't really happen now should it?"

Yumi laughed in his arms.

As they started to walk back up the aisle, Yumi's eyes fell upon her Father who was looking both mad and ashamed.

"Ulrich put me down"

He did as he was told and watched her go to her Father.

"Daddy, I'll marry him if you want me to" Yumi said willingly.

Any traces of anger melted at his daughter's kindness and self sacrifice.

"No, it was wrong of me to do this to you, and I'm sorry. If Ulrich is who you want, then it's who you'll have baby girl"

She smiled at him and embraced her Father into a hug. She turned to Ulrich who looked at her curiously once more.

"Take me away then!" She laughed. Happy again.

He obeyed her enthusiastically and picked her up again bridal style. They met Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Sam at the door. They all exchanged smiles as Jeremie and Odd opened the doors for them.

Ulrich nodded his appreciation at them and carried his bride-to-be out of the doors and into the rest of their blessed lives together.


End file.
